


Harry's playlist

by Louis_girl_forever1



Category: One Direction (Band), do - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Cutting, Fluff, M/M, Sad, Self Harm, im sorry it gets better i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louis_girl_forever1/pseuds/Louis_girl_forever1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's playlist, except its Harry's version</p>
<p>Or<br/>How harry helps Niall through his depression</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's playlist

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's as but I promise it gets better in the end

Harry's playlist

This is my top 10 favorite songs and why they're my favorite songs.

1\. Diana by One Direction because Niall wrote it himself, and because its about self harm, which Niall needs to stop doing

2\. Don't stop believing by journey because Niall needs me to stay strong for him

3\. I won't give up by Jason Mraz because I will never, ever, give up on Niall. Not in a million years.

4\. Invisible by big time rush because its Niall's favorite song

5\. They don't know about us by one direction because it takes a stand against homophobics, which there are far too many of.

6\. Rough Water by Travie McCoy because Niall's going through a tough time and I need to be there for him.

7\. A thousand years by Christina Perrie because Niall will dance with me to that song and he hasn't danced in months.

8\. The reason by hoobastank because Niall says he's trying to quit, for me.

9\. Classic by mkto because I think Niall is just amazing and beyond everybody. He's too good for me.

10\. What makes you beautiful by one direction because everything's okay now, Niall's 6 months clean


End file.
